Little Miss No Backbone
by P0is0ned-Candy
Summary: Life can end up as a real big mess sometimes, well, most of the time, and if life would suddenly go easy on you, I doubt it would happen in High School, especially when two genders compete. Naruhina Nejiten Shikaino? Slight Sasusaku Actually this story is mostly friendship.
1. D'ya Meet a Boy?

Chapter 1: D'ya Meet a Boy?

"I-I don't know about this guys," stuttered a constantly blushing girl, "I-I m-mean-"

"Relax, it's no biggie, I mean, Mrs. Panda might end up with a few scratches if she blows a fuse, but meh." my blond friend said as she clipped her hair back up.

"Yeah- what!? Hey!"

"Guys, this is breaking rule no. 36893, it can land us detention for a month."

I sighed as I cushioned my face into my rather pale hands, you know that blushing girl that began said that first line, yeah, well that's me, Hyūga Hinata, failure of the Hyūga clan. Anyway, those other sentences belong to my Best Friends, although they seem a little crazy, they're my backbone.

"Fine, fine, we don't have to do this if you guys manage to keep me from being bored. Hmmm, hey! Hey Hinata," Oh! "Hey, you seemed to have zoned out for a minute there. What were you, no better, WHO were you thinking of, a BOY?"

"Ino-Pig, we've been in this school years, do you really think she would know anybody outside of our ALL GIRLS school other than her family?"

Yamanaka Ino, blond with sapphire eyes, she's very pretty, to me, and whenever she spots a cute boy through the fence she jumps over the fence and tests her flirting abilities which usually work. To afford to go to this school she of course is rich, her father, Yamanaka Inoichi owns large and fancy hotels all around the world while her mum, Yamanaka (Suzuki) Noriko is a florist. Rumour has it that they met while he was taking a walk he passed her shop while she was watering her flowers on the balcony of her apartment on top of the shop, she slipped and fell of the balcony on top of him. Anyway, she is the queen of the drama club and owns two popular gossip blogs. Ino usually has her hair clipped up in a bun with a flower by her ear, a few strands of hair is always left out, she usually wears quite dramatic clothes. When she's serious she takes out the clips and unties her baby blue ribbon (which matches Sakura's hot pink one) from her left arm and wears it as a hair band with all her hair pushed back.

"Guys! Please shut up! I'm trying to enjoy a fantastic SAMMICH!"

"Tenten, please tell Ino how impossible it is for Hinata to have met a boy."

Tenten, a girl that has mastered any weapon in existence. She is the captain of most sports team and on a 99,999 winning streak. She came here on a scholarship because she is not exactly the wealthiest person out there. Her mother died while giving birth but her father has still raised her well. Her father, Kenta, had to go out to war so she sought out this school, Institute for Gifted Kunoichi, because her mother, Suzuki, gad once taught here. She usually wears Chinese style buns with three sweat bands, two on her wrists and one on her forehead. When not in athletic mode, Tenten wears Chinese style clothes. She has a habit of getting in to unnecessary fights but is very dependable and optimistic...most of the time.

Tenten started to chuckle, "Guys, why don't ya ASK HER?! Plus, Sakura, Ino, why is it such a big deal?"

Haruno Sakura, a child of a respected and strictly traditional family that owns 'Haruno Tea House' her parents, Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki, are quite kind. Sakura has bubblegum pink hair and wears two low and short ponytails, she has emerald green eyes and even have to admit she has quite a large forehead. She wears a hot pink ribbon of friendship (which matches Ino's baby blue one) as a hair band, she usually wears neat and uniform like clothes. She, like Ino, specialises in healing, though unlike Ino, she is being apprenticed by Tenten's hero and our principal, Tsunade.

My friends are amazing, and me, I am worthless. I don't deserve friends like them, but, whenever I think of life without them I feel like crying.

Ino stood up from the bench and kneeled in front of me and asked, "Sooooo, meet any cute boys? C'mon, during your Summer visit home you must have met someone."

"N-no,"

Ino evilly smiled and told me," You know, there's still one week of Summer left, I can pair you up with somebody."

Sakura, who was sitting beside me knew something was wrong and yelled, "Ino, somethings wrong so stop with your match making!"

Perched on a branch, Tenten looked away and coldly said, "It's your Father, isn't it? Tell me what he did! Now." I was surprised by her tone, she usually respected and admired Hyūga Hiashi, my father. "H-he, F-father, h-he disowned me!" Tears were streaming down my now red face, the fact that my bangs covered my eyes didn't help with concealing the waterfalls on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know they seem kind of out of character but wait, wait, their physiological state changes slowly at one point. Please review!

Naruto: So will I ever appear, I mean this is a NARUTO fanfic.

Me: Mmmmmm, I dunno.


	2. Coffee Hurts!

Chapter 2: Coffee Hurts!

"Say WHAT!?"

"Oh Hinata! You don't deserve this, when did this happen?" Sakura reassured as she leaned in to hug me. Ino sat on the other side of me as she put her right arm around me and wiped away my tears. Tenten jumped of the tree and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I really don't deserve friends like these.

I then remembered Sakura's question and replied, "O-one w-week after I came home I had to spar with my s-sister, Hanabi. I was always weak and known as Jelly Legged Hinata, my f-father sent me here in the first place for special training and Father expected me to have improved. Ha-Hanabi had an easy win. The next day Father disowned me and my luggage was moved to Kurenai Sensei's house."

"Oh poor baby!" Ino cried out dramatically, I told you, she is 'Queen of the Drama Club'.

"Tsk, shoulda known," Tenten muttered as she stood up, "Hiashi that... Ugh!"

All the attention just forced tears out of my eyes. I couldn't take it! "P-please! I-it's no big d-deal." "Hinata, of course it's a big deal!" Sakura said, "C'mon Kunoichi, let's go shopping!"

Tenten groaned but Ino's face lit up, she then exclaimed, "Wait, what did you just say?"

Sakura put on a confused face on, "Let's go shopping?"

"No, no, no, before that!"

"C'mon Kunoichi?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've known each other for a year now but we still don't have a group name!"

Tenten leaned her head to the side and asked, "Do we even need one?"

Ino looked as if she was dubbed 'World's Smartest Girl', "Of course! I mean, Kunoichi, the perfect name, I am such a genius for thinking that up!"

"Woah there Ino-Pig, if it was anyone's idea, it was mine!"

"What did you say Billboard Brow!?"

Sakura and Ino continued to argue as Tenten stood and helped me up, she put a reassuring smile on her face. She put her arm around me and said, "C'mon, let's go het you some cinnamon rolls and a coffee, it's on Ino!"

"Wait, who gave you permission to-" Sakura then nudged Ino which probably meant 'Do it for Hinata' Oh how pitiful I am!

At the coffee shop I saw a group of guys and in that group was Neji-nee-san! He is my kind overprotective cousin. I noticed Tenten was giving him the good ol' cold shoulder, how does she know him? Tenten is actually my childhood friend (I doubt Ino and Sakura know this) and had a very strong bond with Neji and another guy who I think was called... Rock Lee. Anyway, this may seem strange of me but since Neji is my cousin I decided to say hi... By sneaking up on him and hugging him. "Hello Neji-nii-san!"

This surely surprised Neji and annoyed Tenten as she continuously ignored him, but she did walk over and say, "Hiya Lee, how's it been?"

"Hello my youthful friend of youthfulness! It's been so long!"' Replied a guy with, excuse me, really thick eyebrows and a bowl cut.

Tenten sighed smiling and said, "But, dude, it's been only two days." "Hello Tenten." "Anyway, who're these guys?"

Lee cheerfully exclaimed, "This is Naruto," He pointed at the guy next to him who had blond, spiky hair, peculiar markings that resemble a cat's whiskers, he wore a bright orange shirt with a swirly thingy in the middle with blue sweatpants. His sense of fashion is terrible, but that's not what's making my blood rush to my face.

Then he pointed to a boy infront of Naruto "Kiba," a good friend of mine, he wears a hoody with some baggy jeans, he has red fang markings and is rarely seen without his dog, Akamaru. Akamaru is a cute, little, BIG dog who is always active and devoted. He and Shino, were always in my class, I wonder were Shino is.

"Sasuke" was at the window. His hair kind of looked like a duck's butt, wore a navy blue polo shirt along with black sweat pants. He was looking out the window like he wanted everyone in this world dead. 'Nuff said.

"He is Shikamaru," Lee said as he pointed at the guy across from him, Shikamaru sort of looked like a pineapple, sorry, and also looked like the kind of guy who would sleep on a roller coaster. He wore a green vest with a black t-shirt under and black khaki shorts, he has round black earrings which strangely matches Ino's and the guy next to him, eating a bag of chips. [A/N May I let out a foreshadowing 'Hmmm'...]

Lee then gestured at a kind of, apologies, chubby boy. Who seemed to enjoy eating quite a bit. he was wearing a t-shirt with what is probably his clan's symbol and had long spiky brown hair which reached his waist. He has swirl marks on his cheeks and light purple hoop earrings [A/N I know Chōji now has studs but meh.] and wore camouflaged cargo shorts. "And this is Chōji!"

Suddenly Ino appeared out of nowhere, slapped the cigarette out of Shikamaru's mouth and yelled, "Shika! You STILL haven't stopped smoking?!"

"How troublesome."

"Oh, hey Ino! What are you doing here?"

"And you! Start eating healthy or at least go on a diet!" Ino yelled, pointing at the bag of chips and thousands of empty plates surrounding him.

Lee was surprised, he asked, "Shikamaru, Chōji, do you know her?" As he said that he knocked his coffee over and it spilled on me!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woooooops... Anyway, sorry for being too lazy to upload.

Hinata: Candy-kun, w-why me?!


End file.
